


【代我|ABO】绝对防御

by fallnuts



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallnuts/pseuds/fallnuts





	1. 【代我|ABO】绝对防御 B

鹿代被我爱罗的信息素呛得捂住口鼻，瞪大的眼睛里瞬间充满血丝，鲜少发情的他此刻像是赤身裸体站在瀑布下一样，强烈的情欲水流般急速冲刷着每一根神经，体内即使是最末端的细胞都在叫嚣着要占有眼前这个诱人的omega！  
我爱罗被围在沙球壁和鹿代中间，浓郁的香气充斥在狭小的空间里，一直被查克拉压抑的发情因为失去束缚肆无忌惮的释放着信息素。  
但是此时，我爱罗关心的不是自己反常的发情状态，而是仔细检查鹿代的肩膀，发现咒印消失了才松了一口气。  
放松之后，两人的关注点都转到了这个尴尬的情况上。  
鹿代感到我爱罗紊乱的气息喷在自己的胸膛上，好不容易收住的信息素被这清新的气味直接勾了出来，在砂球里跟我爱罗的味道碰撞结合。  
可能由于查克拉的改变，也可能是失去对身体绝对的控制，我爱罗觉得鹿代的信息素不似平时沉稳内敛，变得霸道又具有攻击性。  
但这却是鹿代的味道，不带任何掩饰。此时的他在omega面前散发着身为alpha特有的魅力，这么直接的撩情，就算普通时期的omega遇上都会强制进入发情期，更别说目前正在经历发情期的我爱罗。  
我爱罗在鹿代的信息素下绷紧身体，呻吟声被狠狠的咬在齿间，面对如此陌生又剧烈的发情反应，他不想放任自己在外甥面前丧失理智。  
“舅舅，这是怎么回事？”鹿代摸了摸沙球的内壁，满头是汗，调动刚刚借来的查克拉压下发情期的躁动，竭力保持平时的冷静。  
不在自己控制范围的事发生了，鹿代有点慌，再这么下去，他不能保证自己会不会做出什么丧心病狂的事。  
整个沙球光滑坚固，没有任何发起攻击的迹象，仿佛没有感受到鹿代的误入。  
“大概因为你现在体内都是我的查克拉，被绝对防御当成我一起圈了进来，之前倒是没想到这点。”我爱罗长出一口气，在鹿代异常的信息素的包围中，不论怎样调节都不能平复自己的气息。  
按理说我爱罗跟鹿代相处那么久，应该早已习惯了对方的信息素，但现在的鹿代对他而言很陌生，印象中这孩子总是沉着冷静，就连偶尔露出的信息素都是沁人心脾十分温柔，今天这么咄咄逼人的气势是我爱罗第一次遇到，很撩人也很危险。  
肯定是因为查克拉的异动，我爱罗想。  
“等会恢复一点就能把你放出去，忍一忍。”  
鹿代盯着我爱罗按在自己的胸口的手，绿色的眸子比平时更加明亮，相比我爱罗的毫无自觉，原本就暗藏私心，再加上血液的上涌，鹿代感觉整个人都要炸了。尽力调整着呼吸，鹿代试图拉开跟我爱罗的距离，然而在沙球有限的空间中，这点尝试根本无济于事。  
“抑制剂呢？”  
鹿代摸索着我爱罗的口袋，病号服里肯定没有alpha抑制剂，只能寄希望于舅舅那里有omega的。  
“用过了。”我爱罗挡开鹿代，紧咬着嘴唇。  
身体被alpha一碰就酥得发痒，腰软得撑不住身体，胸前敏感的突起被衣料磨擦着带起一阵阵快感，呻吟声几乎要冲口而出。  
鹿代脸色不好的动了动，我爱罗才意识到自己的腿一直在蹭他，惊出一身冷汗。  
“是因为没有查克拉了么？”鹿代撑着球壁，四处敲了敲。  
我爱罗点头，阻止鹿代无意义的挣扎。  
“在我能够控制发情之前，绝对防御是不会出现弱点的。”  
从未经历过如此激烈的发情期让我爱罗很不适应，再加上又有个这么吸引人的alpha在身边，压力倍增。  
乱上加乱，我爱罗的信息素愈加脱离掌控。  
鹿代沉浸在他觊觎已久的信息素里，明显感受到有个不该有反应的地方正特别积极的骚动着，自制力几乎是肉眼可见的随着我爱罗的粗喘消失殆尽。  
“继续放任你体内的查克拉这么乱窜太危险。”我爱罗似乎认为年轻的alpha此刻的反应十分正常，抬手擦掉鹿代额头上冒出来的汗，“尽快调整一下就不会这么难受。”  
鹿代一把抓住我爱罗的手，捏得他生疼。  
一开口沙哑的嗓音里带的不耐和情欲把鹿代吓一跳，也让我爱罗有些担心。  
“舅舅你开什么玩笑，让我在这种情况下先管查克拉？”  
我爱罗顺着鹿代的眼神看下去，不自觉的收了收后穴，原本就濡湿的地方更加湿润。看着一脸隐忍的鹿代，我爱罗从未见过自己外甥表现出这么失控的情绪，如果能让一向以冷静著称的孩子如此失常，那事态的严重程度就有些超乎意料。  
“鹿代，即使没有查克拉，一个成熟的alpha这点自控力还是应该有的。”  
鹿代一听，这言下之意就是说自己控制不住就还是个孩子，即使知道是激将，鹿代也不得不忍住本能，顺着我爱罗的指示让查克拉跟自己融合。  
只是我爱罗沉稳的嗓音带上了从未听过的性感，微颤的尾音勾着耳朵，挠得人头皮发痒，清甜的信息素无孔不入地钻进鹿代的身体，冲击着他的神经。  
然而鹿代忍了，为了向我爱罗证明自己是成熟的alpha，忍了。  
在鹿代认真折腾自己体内的查克拉的时候，浑身上下都无意识的散发出alpha发情时的信息素，是最原始最纯粹的味道，随着对查克拉的掌控度越来越高，信息素也越来越浓，直冲我爱罗而去。  
我爱罗的查克拉释放了鹿代心中的野兽，紧逼猎物至绝境，随时给出致命一击。  
我爱罗在鹿代的影响下早就说不出话来，alpha极具冲击力的香气像是打开了阀门一样带动了自己的情潮，就像饿了很久的旅人遇到美餐。  
无法拒绝、不想拒绝。  
狠狠地吸着鹿代的味道，怎么也不满足的我爱罗差点就在自己外甥面前大开身体，自渎起来。我爱罗用最后的理智压抑住自己的情欲，为了不发出声音紧紧咬着衣襟，渴望情爱的小穴不住的收缩，大量的淫液被挤出体外，沾湿了忍装。  
这期间恢复的那一星半点儿的查克拉根本派不上用场，我爱罗几次提起力气想要打开绝对防御，都以失败告终。鹿代的信息素仿佛掌握了他的所有动态，一旦他想要集中精力调用查克拉，alpha撩人的气息便会几何倍的增长，腻得人浑身酥软，只想陷在里面再也不出来。  
没多久鹿代就感到身体中的查克拉不再闹腾，反而是不能压下的情欲更加喧嚣，心跳加速。  
睁开眼，鹿代呼吸一滞，脑门一热，旋即不可自控的散发出了更加狂热的香气。  
我爱罗双腿绞在一起，整个人缩在自己身旁轻声呻吟着，眼角被情欲熏的微红，不时会滴出一两颗分泌出的生理盐水，红色的外袍有一小块变成了暗红色，不用鹿代动脑便知道那是什么。  
被突然暴涨的信息素一激，我爱罗两腿一紧，那暗红色的面积陡然增大。  
沙球中两人的信息素混在一起，暧昧又催情。  
看着我爱罗的变化，鹿代的眼睛眯了眯，脑子里的弦像是断了一样，身体不由自主的动作起来，一切都脱离了他的计算。  
他放弃了，面对我爱罗，他选择放弃一切逻辑。  
不想再等了！  
“舅舅。”鹿代把手撑在我爱罗身旁，带着经常对我爱罗露出的笑容，拉开被他咬的死死的手，附身贴在他的唇边低声说，“要我帮忙吗？”  
话音一落，alpha霸道的信息素便包围了我爱罗全身，丝毫不给omega反对的机会，在鹿代气息的缠绕下，我爱罗全身的肌肉都绷紧了，身体内的空虚感让信息素又增加了几分勾引的意味，。  
此时沙球中的味道浓烈得让人窒息。  
我爱罗睁大眼睛，迷蒙的看着鹿代放大的脸，微张的嘴唇颤抖着，是在挣扎，又像在邀请。  
两人近距离交换着呼吸，鹿代的气息反复掠过我爱罗的唇瓣，轻柔得不似双唇相接，又热切地像是融为一体。  
许久。  
“嗯……”  
终于，再也忍不住声音从鼻间挤了出来，只是短短的一声便让鹿代发狂。  
不管我爱罗究竟是答应，还是仅仅发出了无意义的呻吟，鹿代不想再给他任何余地，低头吸住那两片薄而柔软的嘴唇，日思夜想的味道刺激着味蕾，让他激动得发抖。  
鹿代细细舔过我爱罗的双唇，描摹着清晰的唇线，麻痒的感觉让我爱罗轻哼了一声，胳膊缠上了鹿代的后背。  
鹿代使力把人半抱起来，因为空间限制我爱罗只能坐在鹿代腿上，修长的双腿圈着鹿代，不安分的摩擦着alpha的腰身，omega的本能驱使着我爱罗去撩拨鹿代，去撩拨这个让自己失控的alpha。  
不知是谁主动加深了这个吻，不肖鹿代费力，我爱罗就张开嘴，含住鹿代的舌尖吸吮起来。  
Alpha的味道是我爱罗一直都没尝试过的，此时的他大脑还在大声的警告自己，身下的这个alpha是他的外甥，是他的亲人！这么做是不对的！  
可是身体的饥渴让他舍不得放开鹿代。  
嘴上用力索取着对方，双腿紧紧夹着鹿代的腰，唇齿间是两人的津液。  
他呼出的气息被他吸入，口鼻中都是他醉人的香气。  
想要这个诱人的alpha，浑身上下，即使是最末端的细胞都在叫嚣着要向这个诱人的alpha打开身体！  
即使知道这是自己的外甥，即使知道有违人伦，他也舍不得放开。  
“嗯……嗯……唔……嗯……”  
交吻中，唇舌间发出的淫靡声混在两人的鼻音里，在安静的沙球里十分清晰。  
我爱罗的配合，啧啧的水声都让鹿代更加亢奋，双手伸进红色的外袍，覆上忍装下的身躯，满意的感受到这具身体因为自己简单的触碰就颤抖着贴了上来。  
我爱罗结实的肌肉被鹿代翻来覆去的揉捏，腰间的敏感带被大力的抚摸着，网格的触感磨得鹿代手心发痒，也磨得我爱罗情欲高涨，腿间不断涌出的润滑液沾湿了两人的衣裤。  
长时间的接吻让人有些缺氧，鹿代放开我爱罗，缓了口气，我爱罗又不满足的拉下他的脖颈，在唇上印下一吻，随即像是恢复理智一样，猛地推开鹿代。  
“舅舅，你还在挣扎什么？”鹿代保持着被推开的姿势没有动，腿间鼓起的性器十分可观“没发现么，你的信息素又浓了。”  
是啊，明明想要的很，明明主动勾引了鹿代。  
我爱罗喘着粗气往后一靠，被扯开的外袍大敞着，露出了网格的忍装，白色的皮肤衬在黑色的纤维下，半遮半露。  
我爱罗看着鹿代被自己咬红了的嘴唇，忍不住想扑上去再次品尝它们的美味。  
可是。  
“我是你舅舅。”  
“是啊。”鹿代语义不详的应了一句，眼神像是要把我爱罗点燃一样的灼热。  
毫无收敛自己信息素的意思，鹿代曲起的膝盖挤开了我爱罗的双腿，隔着裤子重重擦过湿润的大腿根部。  
我爱罗浑身一抖，迅速抬手捂住呼之欲出的呻吟，侧过脸不再看他。  
鹿代看着我爱罗的脸慢慢结印，每个动作都放缓了数十倍。  
“舅舅。”  
我爱罗回头，只看清鹿代手势，还没来得及阻止，身体就被一道黑影定住了。


	2. 【代我|ABO】绝对防御 O

查克拉在鹿代体内转过一圈后再释放出来，简直就像提纯过的信息素直接浇在身上一样催情。  
影子顺着脚腕延伸到腿根，所到之处带起了一片灼热，束缚之下的快感异样又强烈。  
“舅舅如果不愿意的话，那我就只能自己来了。”  
鹿代又恢复到了一切尽在掌控的状态，心中的顾虑早在尝过我爱罗的那一瞬烟消云散。  
只想要他成为自己的omega，不管什么代价。  
“不……不能被发情期影响，鹿代。”  
鹿代无视了我爱罗的劝阻，继续延长影子的范围。  
看着鹿代沉着的脸上带着微醺的情欲，我爱罗心里隐隐觉得不妙。  
在影子的控制下我爱罗分开双腿，努力挣扎却无济于事，忍装被影子切成了布条，一缕一缕的挂在身上，比完全赤身裸体都令人羞耻。臀下薄薄的衣物一直被淫水浸泡带着一丝凉气，贴在温热的皮肤上，刺激得我爱罗绞紧了穴口。  
鹿代的小腿极其缓慢的划过我爱罗湿润的腿根，裤脚被淫液沾湿贴在鹿代腿上。  
“舅舅，你都这么湿了。”  
“鹿代！”  
“舅舅以为能拒绝得了我么？”  
鹿代的信息素喷薄而出，天生的控制力在信息素上同样适用，扑到我爱罗脸上的味道先是曾经熟悉的气息，温和似微风，而后则是今天这种掏人骨髓的掠夺，越来越浓郁，越来越粘稠，紧紧的包裹着我爱罗的皮肤。  
空气仿佛变得只剩alpha的信息素，要么窒息，要么接受。  
似乎明白了什么。  
“唔……”我爱罗大腿的肌肉猛地一抽。  
鹿代腿上慢慢用力，布料粗糙的触感越来越清晰。  
我爱罗浅而短促的吸着气，瞪着鹿代的眼睛里挂上了一层雾气。  
“不管怎么说。”鹿代慢慢勾起唇角，露出笑容，满意的看到我爱罗因为自己表情的变化呼吸滞了滞，“不管怎么说，我也是个成熟的alpha。”  
“鹿代……住……住手！”  
无视我爱罗毫无威胁性的警告，几条黑影在裤子下刮搔大腿内侧柔软的腿肉，另有几条顺着腰肢爬上胸膛，绕着樱红的乳尖打转，爱抚着刚刚发觉的敏感点。  
“啊~！”  
一声惊喘，七分舒爽三分淫荡。  
我爱罗看着鹿代倏地一下张大的眼睛，闭紧了双唇不敢再出一声，生怕自己再发出什么更刺激的声音让鹿代发疯。  
“舅舅，你的声音可真好听。”  
鹿代紧了紧手指，控制着影子慢条斯理的撩拨着omega的敏感带，这么温吞的节奏比大力的侵占更容易侵蚀神经，逐渐积累起的快感使得眼前的身体出现了小小的痉挛。  
我爱罗悲哀的发现自己现在只想晃动腰身迎合那股让人心痒的欲望，鹿代作为一个alpha的吸引力确实不容小觑，特别是在他如此刻意的调起气氛的情况下。  
身体被鹿代控制着不能移动分毫，只能任由影子在身上肆虐，得不到舒解的情欲持续高涨，我爱罗觉得就算此时鹿代放开束缚他也无法坚持拒绝下去，饥渴的后穴吐着水，乞求着alpha的进入。  
肉体的渴望和精神上的拒绝折磨着他。  
焦躁得几欲发狂。  
“还有什么要说的么？”  
我爱鹿咬着自己的嘴唇，垂着眼不去看鹿代，他只怕看到那张脸就会让自己溃不成军的邀欢。  
鹿代跪起来靠近我爱罗，在泛着水光的唇瓣上一点，带出了一声闷哼。  
双手抄住我爱罗的腋下，解除了影子术。  
束缚虽然消失了，但是身体里的快感依然存在，刺激的消失让人失落，我爱罗下意识的靠近鹿代，难耐的在他怀里蹭着，刚觉不对想要拉开距离的时候，后穴中突入的触感让他双腿一软瘫在鹿代腿上。  
一条条黑影绕过湿透的布料钻进软润的入口，在柔软的内壁里搅弄。发现了我爱罗的敏感点，鹿代便毫不留情的刺激着那里，怀里的人情欲高涨，只能无助的接受自己的入侵。  
影子不像实体能够给肠壁带来充盈感，但高浓度的信息素随着查克拉的流动进入身体，前所未有的满足感让我爱罗轻叹一声，双腿分得更开。  
鹿代的味道在体内晕开，通过尾椎直窜上头顶，融入血液，从每一个毛孔里溢出来，长久以来发情时的空虚感被alpha的信息素逐渐填满，鹿代灼人的信息素直接俘获了我爱罗的身体，产生了整个人都要融化的错觉。  
没有了束缚的我爱罗并没精力继续挣扎，发情的omega对自己的身体谈不上什么自制力，他只能趴在鹿代肩头，双颊微红，胸口剧烈的起伏着。  
我爱罗口中灼热的喘息喷在鹿代耳边，让他难耐动了动腰，剥开我爱罗身上的布条，隔着裤子把完全勃起的肉棒抵在了入口处。  
“现在可以了么？舅舅。”  
看出我爱罗的犹豫，鹿代擒住吐出粗气的嘴唇，勾着试图逃跑的舌头在我爱罗上颚轻扫。  
从来不知道自己口中居然也有能够调动起情欲的开关，我爱罗略显痴迷的沉浸在舒适的快感中，突然，还在身体里的影子贴着内壁抽动起来。  
我爱罗膝盖夹紧鹿代的腰，隐忍的鼻音撩得鹿代脸热。  
鹿代放开我爱罗的唇瓣，两人溢出的口水被悉数吞下，色情的舔了舔嘴角边的液体，鹿代坏笑着亲了亲我爱罗的额头。  
“不……不行！鹿代！！”   
剧烈陌生的快感让我爱罗紧紧扣住鹿代的肩膀，差点放声尖叫！  
从未被出碰过的生殖腔壁被数条影子快速撞击，然而在高频率的冲撞中敏感的甬道却被大力碾揉，身前翘起的肉棒被几条黑影温柔的撸动。完全不同的快感同时袭击着我爱罗的身体，本就鲜少沉溺性事的人乍一受到这样的刺激根本承受不住，抑制不住的呻吟声中带了哭腔。  
我爱罗微闭的眼睛再也含不住被刺激出的生理盐水，顺着脸颊滑到下颌。鹿代舔掉我爱罗留出的泪水，用下体在我爱罗股间来回摩擦，大量的信息素从两人相贴的地方侵入我爱罗的身体。  
看着白皙的胸口微微泛起潮红，鹿代亲了亲被影子玩弄得红热发涨的乳头，发现我爱罗的身体给出了欢愉的反馈，干脆含住那颗红豆狠狠的吸吮起来。  
“啊啊……啊……”几声呻吟后，我爱罗惊觉太过淫靡羞耻，便咬住下唇不再出声，胳膊搂着鹿代的脖子，跪坐在这个热情的alpha身上摆动屁股，随着对方的节奏穴口一收一缩接纳着影子的侵犯。  
强压下的声音锁在喉咙里，我爱罗张着嘴几乎不能喘气。  
这种强忍快感又竭力满足自己索求的我爱罗，在鹿代眼里性感至极，坏心的增加了更多的黑影深入到湿淋淋的甬道里，更加刁钻的刺激着omega的敏感地带。  
终于，在多重刺激下，我爱罗达到了极限，后穴中大量的淫水顺着影子涌出，我爱罗把头埋在鹿代的肩窝，浑身剧烈颤抖，过了好一会儿发情期的第一次高潮才结束。  
“现在可以了么？舅舅。”  
鹿代沉声减弱了信息素的浓度，就算得不到我爱罗的应允他也不打算继续忍下去。  
缓过一口气的我爱罗放弃一般的软下腰，坐在了鹿代腿上，赤裸的臀部还滴着水，蹭得鹿代的肉棒又翘了翘。  
“你还小。”  
而后，鹿代眼前一亮，坐在柔软的病床上，愣愣的看着沙球迅速恢复密闭光滑，房间里暧昧的情动被一阵疾风吹散。  
眼前是黑着脸的手鞠鹿丸和递到手边的抑制剂。  
——全文完——

有本事来打我呀哈哈哈哈哈~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
